


My strange job.

by CaptMystcalTrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMystcalTrash/pseuds/CaptMystcalTrash
Summary: F/reader cleans the shop when Dante is on a mission. but then he returns earlier than she thought.Feel free to give me advice, tips etc.I hope you like it<3





	1. cleaning

Chapter 1  
Here I was again, cleaning up Dante’s mess. My father had a new job for him, so he was out of town and left without cleaning, if he ever did clean… Anyway, I decided to clean up again, since this particular job was far away and as far, I knew a difficult one, so he would be gone for quite a while. My dad knew him from the time that he went by the name Tony Redgrave, a young foolish boy that drink away all his money, not that this had changed much. The living room was filled with empty bottles of Jack Daniels, empty pizza boxes and other stuff you could no longer recognize. After 3 hours I was finally finished. You could see the dark wooden floor again, his gothic like red couch was no longer sticky, his desk was organized again and the windows where clean. I even cleaned his little bar, which was the worst off all. I still had the bathroom and Dante’s bedroom to go so I decided to keep cleaning. Luckily the bathroom wasn’t that dirty, which was weird, but hé who am I to complain. Now it was time for Dante’s room. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever might be in there. I mean it was Dante after all. I opened the door and saw once again a mess. How did this guy sleep in here, and how did he get all his one-night-stands in this room? I shook my head and walked to the window to open it, if you could call it walking though. I grabbed a couple of boxes to separate some of Dante’s stuff. Underwear from his “girls & boys” as he called it, sex toys and trash. I placed the boxes against the wall, put some clean sheets on his bed and brought the laundry too the bathroom and turned on the laundry machine. When I had thrown al of the trash away (which was way too much) I had only one thing left to do and that was vacuuming and mop all the floor. It was midnight when I crashed on the couch  
“that asshole is going to pay me when he gets back”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning babe. Aww, what the hell was that for?” Dante was kneeling next to the couch with a red cheek.  


“Dude you scared me, what are you thinking? Waking me like that is asking for a fist in your face. Don’t be such a wining baby, as if I could hurt you.”  


“True, but maybe you hurt my feelings” he said with a grin.

I rolled with my eyes, this guy. Really what an idiot.  


“wait a minute, why are you back so soon? I thought you would be gone for at least a week.”  


Dante rubbed his cheek, “Well apparently the job wasn’t as big as we thought. So, I finish in like 1 hour and went back home. Where I found a clean house and a very cute girl on the couch so thanks for that!” and he winked.  


“well I’m done cleaning and you are back so I should head back home.”  


Dante seemed a bit disappointed, and turned around. “let me at least get you some breakfast! I’ll be right back.”  


While Dante left to get some food, I decided to take a shower, I smelled like I had run a marathon. When I was done, I heard a door open and closing.  


“I’m back” Dante jelled, which put a smile on my face.  
To be honest he was a nice guy, he was just an absolute dork. Hiding his emotions with sarcasm, but if you really knew him you could right through that attitude. Most people only knew him as ‘the crimson slayer’ or as the guy who sleeps with allot of people. In the beginning I really didn’t like him, but times had changed, every time I saw him, I had to smile. I walked downstairs and saw Dante put some bread and milk on the table. We both sat down and grabbed some food. Dante looked at me with a look I didn’t recognised  


“Why did you clean the place? You really didn’t have to.”  
“

I thought you would be gone for a while and well your mess, it was about to come to life, if you get what I mean.”  
He laughed “Really? Well I guess I should take better care of this place.”  
I looked at the clock and saw that is was past 12:00 am. “Shit I got to go, my dad is going to be pissed”. I got up grabbed my stuff and ran towards the door.  


“calm down, I already called your dad when I saw that my house was clean and saw you past out on the couch. He knows, so relax.”  
But it was too late. My foot got stuck behind something and I fell, but the pain didn’t come. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Dante had grabbed me and hold me in his arms.  


“How did you?”  


“You forget that I am a demon” and he smirked. He walked towards the couch where he put me down.  


“Why are you so tense lately? It’s like something is bothering you."  


He looked at me with his blue eyes, eyes you could drown in. I sighed  


“Well I am trying to find a job so I could earn some money, help my dad out with the rent and stuff.” I turned my face away since that wasn’t really the truth. To be honest I just wanted to be more independent and move out of my dad’s house. Don’t get me wrong, if he hadn’t taken me back in after my house got destroyed by demons, I wouldn’t have a place to stay.  


Dante chuckled “You know you are a bad liar, right? Look I get it, you don’t want to be a bother your dad, you want to feel independent again. Well let me give you an offer. Since I’m not good with keeping this place clean and my administration is a complete disaster. Why don’t you come work here? No strings attached.”  
I turned my head around and looked at him.  


“No strings attached you say? So, no slutty housekeeping clothing or other weird stuff?”.  


“Only if you are into that kind of thing.” He said while grinning.  


A few weeks later and everything was taken care of. Dante even cleaned out a room that was stuffed with boxes and chanced it into a spare bedroom. It was for those long damn days when Lady and I had to figure out how Dante was going to pay for the damages of the last job. My dad was happy for me when I told him about the offer, and told me to take it right away. His exact words where “how many times would you get an offer like that? You can work, if it gets late you don’t have to go outside in the dark and most important you are save”. 

 

A few months later the shop became my second home. The jukebox played some old song, Dante was napping in his chair which he was balancing on 2 chair legs and I was going trough the last bits of paperwork. I wasn’t getting far though, I kept staring at Dante. I knew him for five years now, but the past year felt different. I sighed, placed the papers back in the drawer and decided to get something to drink. I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a glass. When I turned around Dante was standing in front of me. He grabbed the glass from my hand and drank it as if it was water.  


“Thanks, babe for the drink, I needed that.”  
Before I knew it, he gently placed his hand on my lower back, pulled me closer to him and kissed me. With his other hand he softly stroked my face. As if I melted from the inside, I fell into his hands. When he stopped kissing me, he had this soft smile on his face.  


“Are you alright? I know it was sudden but.”  


I started to laugh, “you needed a drink to kiss me? The guy who can get anyone he wants?”  


Dante saw the irony here and laughed. I filled the glass again and took a long sip, trying to buy time. My heart was racing, that kiss... How can one kiss freak me out? I looked at Dante, he was a good guy, an idiot maybe but a better man than him you won’t find. Dante was still holding me, it was now or, never right? I put my glass down placed my arms around him and kissed him back.  


He pulled me up and carried me upstairs to his room, where he gently let me down on his bed. He lit a few candles took of his shirt and walked towards me. I had seen him without a shirt before but only now I saw how muscular he was. Just the sight of him made me go crazy. He climbed in bed and started kissing me again. With my hands I tracked all the lines of his muscles, I thought his skin would be rough, but it wasn’t. I couldn’t help myself, my hands where all over him. His hand went slowly under my shirt doing the just the same. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth. Damn this guy even tastes great. How is this possible? Dante pulled me up and took of my shirt and bra looking at me as if he had never seen a woman before.  


“You are so beautiful, so sweet, so caring... I want it all.” He said in a husky voice.  


The only way I could responds was by nodding. His cock was all swollen and twitching in his pants so I unbuttoned his pants to pulled it down. I stared for a few seconds at the size of him, and than back at Dante.  


“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”  


Within two seconds I lay on my back, Dante had taken of his pants completely and I whimpered. Then again in just seconds, my pants where on the floor and we where both naked. My body was aching for more. Dante kissed every inch of my body while his hand slowly moved up my leg. When he rubbed one finger trough my folds I gasped for air.  


“So wet already for me? Well let me take care of you.”.  


He moved around teasing me with his fingers, I couldn’t think straight. It was like he could read my mind,  


“just enjoy for now, don’t think.”  


When Dante reached for my clit I arched in pleasure. He kept rubbing in circles just the way I liked it. I started to breath heavier and heavier, my body filled with lust.  


“Dante, please.” I whimpered.  


“as you wish my lady”  


he grabbed his cock moved it through my folds where he used my juices as lube.  


“If I hurt you, just you just say it, I’ll stop immediately”.  


He placed the tip of his cock against me and slowly entered me. With every push he went deeper and deeper. The first few times hurt, but after I got used to his size, I wrapped my arms around him, opened my eyes and looked straight into his.  


“I am fine Dante”.  


Dante started to move in and out, faster and faster. We where both gasping for air. The smell of sex filled the room, the lust in me was getting stronger and stronger. I wished it would never end. I felt that I was getting close and I dropped my head back. Sex had never felt so good. Dante slowed down.  


“You are so horny babe, it’s making me crazy, but we aren’t done yet.”  


He slowly slipped out of me, as I whimpered. He Smirked.  


“I’m going to give you a night to never forget”.  


He cupped one of my breasts as he kissed me on my belly. Lower and lower, until he reached my folds. He let his fingers slip through looking pleased.  


“Look at me” he said, our eyes met as he licked over my clit. It was really hard to keep looking at him, it was so hot to see him licking and looking at me with these mischievous eyes. Fuck he was good.  


“you taste so good, you feel so good, I could do this all day” he growled in lust.  


We were both high on lust, the air around was buzzing. He started too push his fingers in me again twirling around.  


“It seems you are close, well let me release you”  


He lifted me up, sat on his own knees while, I was sitting on top of him, as he slid in me. I moaned his name, I never tried this position before, but it was obvious that he knew what to do.  


He got up his knees, made me sit on one arm and holding me with the other as he started to move again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my moaning became louder as he moved faster. I didn’t care if anyone heard me. I felt like I was going to fall apart when Dante’s eyes turned red. He was close too, I could see in in his eyes.  


“Dante, I.. I am”.  


“together” he said with a deep growl.  


His voice, pulled me over the edge and my walls cramped around his cock even harder as e both hid our climax. I hid my face into his neck and I cried out his name, digging my nails in his back. He roared my name and holding me tighter. It kept going and going. I finally came down from the biggest climax I ever had and opened my eyes. Dante’s was out of breath and eyes had gone back to blue. He pulled me gentle on his chest, grabbed a blanket and covered us.  


“Sweetheart that was amazing, not once in my life it felt so good”. Dante gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.  


He reached for some towels and he gently cleaned my folds as they were really sensitive, and himself. When he was done, he snuggled up to me. With a pleased smile I turned my head around so I could see Dante.  


“That was amazing...”  


“Anytime babe.” He answered.  


Not much later we both fell asleep.  


It took me a few seconds after I woke up to remember what happened. I couldn’t believe that we had sex, and above all, the way we had sex. He has all these toys, always talks about the dirty sex he had with his one-night-stands and yet... He was so gentle. I softly touched his cheek and gave him a kiss. His eyes opened and kissed me back.  


“Morning sweetie did you sleep well?” I asked with a soft smile.  


Dante grinned, “like a baby, and you?”.  


“Ow I just had this dream that I had sex with this handsome guy... don’t know where he is though.” I said teasing.  


He grabbed me and started tickling me.  


“I yield” I screamed.  


For a few minutes we just sat there, in each other’s arms.  


“Dante, I have to ask, why do you sleep with so many people and do you have all these toys.”  


Dante looked at his box and looked back at me.  


“I had sex with allot of people, but that was just for sex. Nothing more. Those toys I mostly use to quicken up the process if you get what I mean. I am burdened with this large joystick, and most of the time it is too big without some foreplay. Most of the people that I had sex with had different kinds of kink so these toys where a good way for them to get turned on. “  


He took a deep breath.  


“For the past two years I’ve caught myself thinking allot about you, staring at you, you staring at me. But I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. So, I tried to ignore it, which didn’t work since I could sense you liked me too. You never struck me as a girl who would have sex for just sex. You are the kind of person that has sex because it feels good, for the intimacy, the trust in one another. Your body language told me exactly what you liked and where. I didn’t need the toys, last night was all us. But hey if you ever want to try any of them, just let me know” he smirked.  


“Well that depends on what we are. Because you are right, I don’t have random sex, I can’t just hook up with a person and the next day with someone else.”  


Dante held my head with both hands and kissed me. “You are mine and I am yours. I don’t want anyone else.”  


I chuckled, “so who is going to tell my dad?”


	2. Who is telling my dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up after their first hot steamy evening. But what to do now?

Chapter 2

Dante looked at me with a face that said Shit your dad, which made me laugh even harder. 

“Don’t worry I will tell my dad and if he doesn't like it, he is an idiot who doesn't know what he wants”. 

Dante raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?” 

“Well he has been very subtle for the past few months when it comes to relationships.” 

“What if he doesn’t like that we are a “thing”? I’m not the easiest guy and there is danger 24/7.” 

“Dante, there is danger 24/7 everywhere, I think this is the safest place there is. Demons fear you so they don’t even get close to the shop, at least not anymore.” 

“That’s true.” he said while playing with my hair. ” I don’t want you to get hurt, so I’m going to train you a bit and see which of my devil arms you could use if needed.” 

“Don’t I need to defeat them to recognise me, I don't think that I can do that.” 

“Wait, that's possible, you tell them to listen and they obey?” 

“Yeah, they don’t have much of a choice” he chuckled, it's either that or I will kill them.” 

In the background a phone started to ring and Dante sighed, “Can’t they ever call when I'm not busy?” 

“Don’t worry, I'll get it.” 

I stepped out of bed, still naked and I heard a sound of approval behind me. 

“Just get back in bed babe, let that phone ring. If it’s really important they’ll call back.” 

“Dante its 3oclock, I should get out anyway. If you want to sleep a bit more that's alright.” 

I walked downstairs to answer the phone. “Devil may cry?” 

A man answered, he was looking for Dante. I asked for the password, which he didn't knew so I told him to come by the shop later and hang up the phone. a few seconds later the door opened and a strange man walked in and stared at me. This man, he looked just liked Dante, but at the same time completely different. He looked up and down, making me I realized I was still naked. Before I could freak out, Dante was standing right in front of my and covered me with his coat, but with a strange look. The room had gotten tense, but it wasn’t because I was naked, or Dante for that fact. 

“What are you doing here Vergil? I thought you had no interest in family matters.” 

The man replied with a cold, calm and soft voice “You have found a fine woman” as he nodded his head to me “but that is not why I am here. We should talk brother.” 

Suddenly he looked at me with stone cold eyes. “So, if you could leave woman, this doesn’t concern you”. 

We might have settled our difference but that doesn’t mean you can just show up and act like you own the place.” 

They looked at each other as if they were about to fight, causing me to flee. I ran towards the back of the room, where there was another room. I never came there because Dante had placed his Devil Arms here, but something called me here. A suitcase also known as Pandora’s box glowed, which told me that it was wat called me here. I walked towards the back of the room as Pandora’s Box suddenly opened and turned into a weird kind of cannon. Pointing at the door. The other Devil Arms where also “awake” in lack of words. All of them waiting for something to happen. I pulled Dante’s coat closer around me and waited. Thanks to Agni and Rudra never ending talking, the room was sealed off. No sound could get out, or in. There was only waiting for Dante to open the door or worse, Pandora shooting around. 

It felt like an hour before Dante opened the door. When he saw Pandora’s Box ready for a fight he grinned. 

“Calm down, he’s not here for a fight.” 

Pandora’s Box turned back into a suitcase and the other Devil Arms all calmed down. When his eyes met mine, he reached out. 

“Are you alright? Here I got you your pyjama’s so you aren’t naked when you walk out of here.” 

I grabbed my clothing which I put on underneath Dante’s coat (no way any other demon was going to see me naked, even if they are turned into weapons.) 

“Vergil is still here though, but he won’t hurt you.” 

When we walked out of the room, Vergil was sitting on the chair in front of the desk. I was too afraid and embarrassed to say anything. Suddenly the thought of how much he and Dante might have in common, they were identical twins after all, popped up in my mind turning my face red. Vergil got up and looked at me, he was a bit taller than Dante, but leaner. His eyes were cold and his face looked like it was frozen. 

“My apologies for my rudeness earlier. I assumed that you where one of his sex mates.” 

His voice was just as cold as his eyes. His body language was slightly different though, I could tell he meant what he just said. 

Apparently, Vergil just got back from a job, with the same MO as Dante’s job of a few weeks ago. Vergil figured it out when the last demon tried to buy time by telling that Dante had defeated a group of demons who had the same goal. But what that goal was, was still unknown. I called my dad if he knew something big was happening, or had some other hunters with the same kind of jobs but he didn’t but he was going to keep his eyes open. I also took that moment to tell my dad about Dante and I, and the only thing he demanded was that Dante had to keep me save. Well I guess that with the Devil Arms at the shop and Dante around I would be quite save. With my dad being happy for the both of us. 

Dante asked me to officially move in. We went to my dad’s house to pick up my stuff. Although I am a human, Vergil is kind to me, he doesn’t pay attention to anyone who comes in the shop but always watches over me. Vergil moved to this city because we where all trying to figure out what was going on, which meant long days, cranky brothers and a human telling them not to fight. The first few times I told them to stop, Vergil looked surprised. He wasn’t used to anyone telling him what to do (yeah maybe Mundus but that’s… obvious), and then there is this small girl who tells to “grown-up” demons to stop acting like children. I was reading some old book about demons, there where some pictures of the demons drawn in that book and I was the one who grabbed the shortest straw. It was midnight, Dante had grabbed some wood for the fireplace, while I was reading this damn boring book. Vergil was looking at things called sigils or something, some weird drawings that had some magical purpose. I couldn’t concentrate anymore that fireplace was so hypnotising, the warmth, sound, colours. 

“Oke I am done for today, my brain hurts.” 

Dante chuckled, “why do you think I gave up 4 hours ago?” 

“That my dear brother is because you are lazy.” 

“well at least I am not drunk.” Dante replied. “You’ve been staring at the same sigil for half an hour.” 

“I’m not drunk.” Vergil snapped. 

“come one boys, be nice, its 2am. Let’s just relax for a moment.” 

I walked towards the couch where Dante had been sitting for the past few hours. I laid down on the couch with my head on Dante’s lap. 

“your hair is getting longer, I like it” he said softly. 

“It suits you indeed.” Vergil replied 

Wait did Vergil gave me a compliment? 

“Vergil may I ask you why you are so kind to me but not to others?” 

Vergil gave up on the sigils and sat down in the other couch. 

“That’s because I respect you. You are a strong woman. Every demonic weapon in this house is willing to fight for you, that doesn’t happen allot. Well actually you might be the first one.” 

I chuckled “I can live with that.” 

“Babe, don’t forget about the fact that you babysit us. That’s a skill no one has.” 

“You two aren’t as difficult you tent to think about each other, or yourself. Anyway, I’m exhausted so I’m going to take a shower and to bed, don’t make it to late guys! My dad will be here tomorrow with hopefully new information.” 

I kissed Dante goodnight, and as a joke I ruffled Vergil’s hair. The only thing he did was sigh and pulled his hair back. I grinned, yeah, this guy is so incredibly scary. Maybe he was a demon, who tried to kill his brother for power and more, but he has changed. In a good way. 

I stripped of my clothing and stepped under the shower. The water was hot and made my skin turn red, just the way I like it. I always took a hot five-minute shower before going to bed, it was an old habit from a period I couldn’t sleep. The door opened and Dante walked in. 

“hey, babe is there some room for me?” without waiting for an answer, he stepped in and cuddled up to me. “hmm, this is so comfy” he said as he kissed my shoulder. 

“sweetheart you know Vergil is staying over tonight, stop teasing me.” Dante smirked “But it’s so much fun to see you try not to make any noise.” His hand was already moving down my belly and the other cupped my breast. Feeling his cock already twitching against my back. I reached out and softly stroke it. 

“I think someone is in need of attention” 

“It’s not only me, I can smell you from a mile away.” 

His hand slipped between my legs and he moved his finger between my folds. 

“I knew it, your lips are already swollen.” 

His finger passed my clit and I gasped, he kept moving between my folds, as I was playing with his cock. Thanks to the steam the whole bathroom was now overwhelmed with the smell of hormones. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me and walked towards the bedroom. No need of clothing anyway. I dropped the towel on the floor and climbed on the bed. Dante didn’t even care about the fact that his brother stayed over “we are twins, I have what he has.” was what he always said, and walking in soaking wet. 

The water dripping from his hair over his body made it even harder to resist. I crawled towards him as he stood at the bed side, and licked his cock. 

“And here I though we couldn’t do such things when my brother is around, he said” 

“well I guess we have to be quiet than.” 

I sucked on the tip of his cock, twirling around with my tongue and moving my hand up and down his shaft. Dante started to moan between his breaths, trying to stay quiet himself. I opened my mouth and moved my mouth over his cock. I always kept it slow pas, it’s what was a real turn on for Dante. He started to move around with his hips in the same rhythm as I was sucking his cock. He moved his hand under my chin and pulled me face up. Keeping eye contact. Damn those eyes where filled with lust. 

“I want you to play with yourself while you suck me”. 

I had to re-position, so that I was sitting on my legs, spread on the bed so I could reach out to my clit. I was already soaking, which was by also a huge turn on. I moved with 2 fingers in circles over my clit, while my other hand was still holding Dante’s cock. We held this position for a few minutes until Dante wanted more. He pushed my on my back crawled over me and started kissing me while reaching for my folds. He pushed two fingers in me, curled them so he could reach my Gspot, one on my clit and started to move around. It was a good thing we where kissing otherwise it would be really hard to stay quiet. The idea of Vergil might hear us, made it even more intense, and soon I felt I was getting close. As a respond to that Dante removed his hand, and start licking his fingers with his eyes fixed on me. As my body calmed down a bit, he turned me around face down on the bed, and lifted my hips in the air. Softly touching the skin on my back giving me goose bumps. He split my legs, placed his cock at my entrance and slid in bit by bit. When his cock had filled me completely, he started pumping in to me with on hand on my back and the other on my hip. I pressed my face in the pillow to cover my moaning, how could I not make a sound? This man was to good. He leaned a bit over me, so he could reach for my clit again while keeping balance on me. I made wrists with my hand, while holding the blanket, keeping my eyes closed and fought against the desire to moan out loud. 

“Brother if you want to enjoy the show you might just step in the room, you can’t see everything while hiding behind that door.” 

A shock went through my body, Vergil was watching? How did he know? Fuck I thought he can smell it. Vergil walked into to room already naked with his cock straight up. He had been jerking himself off in the hallway. For some reason I got more aroused, instead of freaking out. Dante hadn’t stopped, and since Vergil was here anyway, I stopped resisting against the noises. I started to moan as if I hadn’t had sex in years. A simmer went through Vergil’s eyes, as he grabbed his cock again and started to pump. I stared at Vergil’s body, muscular, lean, soft skin. Perfect, just like Dante’s. Dante saw me stare at Vergil and grinned, 

“maybe we should change places brother, it seems she wants you too.” 

He slipped out of me, was this really happening? Was I about to have sex with both of them? I turned around so I could see Vergil, ow yes this was going to happen! His cock was a bit longer, but a bit slimmer. But since they had rather big cocks, it was still thick. I turned around laid down on my back, opened my legs, and invited Vergil in. He pulled me closer to the bed lift my hips up and pushed his cock in in one movement. I gasped for air, damn he felt just as good as Dante. Vergil started to pump in me, while Dante was watching us. I never thought about a threesome, but damn this was hot. Dante was pumping his own cock slowly, enjoying all of it. Vergil’s movement where different, but just as good. Suddenly he stopped and slipped out. “I’m sorry I was about to cum…” 

Dante chuckled, “yeah she feels good, doesn’t she? I’ve got an idea. Babe could please turn around so you cross over the smaller part of the bed?” 

“for the two of you? Of course,” 

with my legs one side of the bed, and my face on the other, they gotten closer. Dante slipped inside my pussy, as Vergil pushed his cock in my open and welcoming mouth. I placed my hands on Vergil’s hip to let him know I was oke. Dante and Vergil started moving and I got fucked by both of them. The room was buzzing, the smell of arousal was all around us and we where letting it all in. Vergil and Dante moved in the same pace, Vergil’s hands holding my head, and Dante my hips. I could resist any longer, lowered one of my hands and played with my clit. 

“Damn this is so fucking good, I’m close” moaned Vergil. 

With my free hand I grabbed Vergil’s ass, looked him in the eye telling him it was oke. He closed his eyes, a growling moan slipped form his mouth when he hit his climax, filling my mouth with his cum. I swallowed his seed and licked his cock while he was catching his breath. 

“That’s one done, two to cum” chuckled Dante. 

I reached out for my clit again, but Vergil grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head. 

“I’ll take care of that, Little Princess” 

with one hand Vergil played with my clit, he let my hands go and placed a finger under my chin and softly whispered in my ear “So beautiful, so soft, so horny… you are perfect.” 

My back arched up, I was so close. They where making me go crazy. Vergil let his tongue slip over my neck, 

“you even taste good”. 

I couldn’t hold it anymore, the sensations, the smells, all of it was too much. With my pussy squeezing around Dante’s cock came at the same as I did. He roared my name, while I just screamed out of pleasure. Dante kept moving very slowly, making my climax last even longer. When I finally came down, Vergil laid on next to me softly stroking my skin. Dante carefully slipped out, and grabbed some tissues to clean himself and me up. When he was done he laid down on the other side and grabbed the blanket again. After sex I always cooled down so fast, that I needed a blanket. With both of them laying next to me, I closed my eyes, listening to the breathing patterns of Dante and Vergil. Dante stroked my cheek, 

“Damn that was good, even when the 3th person is my own brother.” 

“It was indeed good, I never knew that I liked threesomes” I replied. 

Vergil kept quiet, not sure what to say. 

“so how about you bro it seemed you were enjoying yourself too.” 

“yes, I did enjoy it. Not sure what to call this though. She is your girlfriend and you are my brother.” 

I grinned “how about I claim both of you?”


End file.
